One sweet Day
by Heero Luver
Summary: This is a 1xR songifc. It is about Heero going to the chruch to see Relena after her assasination. Its not all that sad though don't worry, just read it!!...plllzzz


Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing characters, I also don't own the song by Mariah Carey & Boys II Mens "One Sweet day".  
  
1.1 "One Sweet Day"  
  
By: Heero Luver  
  
  
  
Slow steping but loud footsteps of a solider were heard as they walked into the empty church containing a white casket and walked up to it.  
  
It was the first time Heero had ever been in a church before. The funeral was earlier that evening but he couldn't go to it, he didn't want tot cry in front of everyone, he really didn't even want to see one other soul in the world except for hers.  
  
The casket was open. It was peral white lined with white velvet. She lay there in a whie dress, her skin was pale and her honeyed blond locks were arranged all around her head in a golden mass. Her lips were pale and somewhat blue, but to him she was still the most beautiful thing he ever saw. There she was his angel in white, now maybe she truly was an angel. She was assassinated 2 days ago during a speech. He hated himself for not protecting her. He was there and missed seeing the sharp shooter before it was too late. Even though he killed him after wards, it was still to late. His angel had taken her last breath.  
  
He needled down next to the casket staring at that face wondering if it would be the last time he ever saw it. He laid a single crimson rose in her casket and moved a golden lock away from her face and brushed his hand against her cheek. Her skin was still as soft as silk, just as before but it was so cold to the touch almost like ice.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena"  
  
*Sorry I never told you*  
  
"I failed the only mission that really mattered to me, and because of it your gone. I was my life mission to protect you, you were my only meaning to being here and now your gone."  
  
"I never even told you that I loved you"  
  
*All I wanted to say*  
  
"I should have done that…instead I put on this mask I wear and I broke your heart. I thought you would always be around, now it is too late."  
  
*And now it's too late to hold you*  
  
It must have been very late, the moonlight was now shining down on her through the stained glass creating a prism of colors surrounding his angel. Maybe she had grown her wings and learned to fly. She would have flown to a better world that she deserved, far away from here, perhaps in heaven.  
  
*Cause you've flown away  
  
So far away*  
  
He looked at her face again, she looked almost like she was smiling. He wondered if he would ever see that smile again. How could he live without that smile, that beautiful turn of her face.  
  
*Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile*  
  
Just then a breeze of warmth went through his whole body. He thought, no he knew at that moment it was her. He felt her, her love in him. Maybe she had heard him say he loved her, maybe love can be powerful enough to travel from one world to another, to hell and back.  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
Maybe that's what had now gave him hope, he had to be strong and remember…her  
  
*It keeps me alive  
  
Alive*  
  
Maybe she was watching over him from heaven, being his guardian angel.  
  
*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven*  
  
He thought of how many people he had seen die, how many he killed, and at that moment he realized how precious life was. And he would never kill again.  
  
*Like so many friends we've lost along the way*  
  
Maybe when his turn came to leave this world, that is when he would see her again, that's when he would tell her he loved her even though something inside of him told him she already knew.  
  
*And I know eventually we'll be together*  
  
And for the rest of his life he would keep on living remembering that one day….looking forward to it  
  
*One sweet day*  
  
*Eventually I'll see you in heaven*  
  
Then he questioned himself again. Why hadn't he ever shown her his love for her. He had so many chances, he never thought she wouldn't be around one day.  
  
*Darling, I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there*  
  
*I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared*  
  
But he knew there were those moments when they talked through teach others minds somehow. And she knew he love her and that she loved him. He had missed her so much, only two days later.  
  
*And I miss the love we shared*  
  
Those days were gone, it would never be the same. But he would just have to keep on living for that one day when they would be together again.  
  
*Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day*  
  
And for the first time in his life he kneeled down and prayed for Gods forgiveness of his past and prayed for him to take care of his angel until one day when he would be there for her, and every night he would keep on praying hoping maybe she would carry his words to heaven and to God.  
  
*Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray*  
  
*Chrous repeat x2*  
  
*All I wanted to say*  
  
"All I wanted to say is that I will love you forever and always"  
  
Just then one crystallized tear streamed down his face. His first tear. With that he took one last glance at her then laid a kiss on her lips hoping that maybe the tale of sleeping beauty would come alive. But it didn't so he turned around and walked out of the church with hope of that one sweet day.  
  
  
  
*So what did everyone think? Please R&R* 


End file.
